Harry Potter and the Moonlight Stone
by J. S. Martin
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant and will have do deal with the consequences while utter chaos erupts at Hogwarts. She will need her friends' support more than ever before, that is - if they'll even talk to her once she breaks the news to them. H/Hr. Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1 - Evening in the Library

**Author's Notes: **Hello! I hope you enjoy reading my story. I'm a beginner at writing long fics, so I'm definitely not going to brag about the story or anything. I'm not going to ask you to be "gentle" with me, either - I will appreciate criticism as much as anything else, if not more. I want to improve my writing through doing this, and I hope by the time this story's done it will be enjoyable to read. (Also, I love the heck out of the Harry Potter series!)

I'm not exactly sure when this story is supposed to take place in relation to the books... I'm thinking it's at least after The Prisoner of Azkaban, because Harry already knows Sirius... it's in a kind of made-up in-between year. Whatever, use your imagination.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter stories, characters, etc. I love and worship them, but none of it is mine. The story is fictional and not very well written, obviously not J. K. Rowling's. *bows down in reverence before massive collection of Harry Potter books, posters and merchandise*

I also realize I may have borrowed ideas from other authors/fan-fiction writers unintentionally... if so, I'm sorry! I give you amazing people all the credit!

*Hem-hem.*

Without further ado, here's the first chapter of my story.

* * *

**Chapter One – Evening in the Library**

Hermione sat hunched over her History of Magic homework in the mostly empty library of Hogwarts. _Explain events of significance that modernized pyromancing throughout the years, using specific examples_, the homework asked. She flipped a few pages in the heavy tome lying open on the desk to her left. Not finding answers there, she stood up and stretched for a moment before going over to the aisle of shelves she knew contained history books on fire spells. On her way through the familiar rows, Hermione picked up two other books that caught her interest. _I'll read them later_, she thought, trying to keep focused on her work.

When she turned into the "H" aisle, she found Lavender Brown standing at the end with a flame-lit lamp at her feet. It was past sunset now, and most students brought lamps to the library to read because the sconces on the walls didn't provide much light. When Lavender looked over her shoulder and saw Hermione, she snapped her book shut. Hermione could see the book cover - _How to Predict Your Romantic Future with Tarot Cards._

Lavender blushed and said, "Oh, hi Hermione. I thought you were the librarian."

Hermione shrugged and replied, "I hang around here as much as her, if not more. I'm not surprised."

She did a small smile and turned to the rows of thickly-bound books. Scanning, she found _History of Fire Spells – Volume One, by Felicity Annsworth._ She pulled the colossal red book off the shelf and almost buckled under its weight; it felt like it weighed fifty pounds. Lavender ran over and helpfully grabbed the book while Hermione dropped some papers and the two other books she had in her arms.

"Oh, goodness!" She knelt down and swept her things back together. "Thank you, Lavender."

Lavender didn't say you're welcome, but instead looked at her classmate as she straightened up. Hermione reached out to take the large book back, and Lavender put it into her hands, but she didn't let go. Instead she drew nearer to her. She suddenly asked, as though she had been thinking it and couldn't control herself, "Hermione, have you ever kissed a boy?"

The bushy-haired brunette was now the one to blush uncontrollably. "Um…" She couldn't think what to say. Didn't Lavender recognize a socially hopeless girl who spent all her time studying when she saw one?

"I'm sorry, that was rude," Lavender said shyly, taking her hands off the book. She looked down at her hands, which were now fidgeting thoughtfully. "You're just so smart. You get the top marks in our grade. I thought you must, you know, be going out…" she trailed off.

"It's okay, Lavender. I don't really mind that much."

Lavender suddenly looked up and out the window to her right as if she realized she was late for something.

"Um, I'd better be off." She turned and walked away with fast steps.

Hermione stood there for a minute even though she had the book she wanted. The truth was she had never kissed anyone. She hadn't even thought about it. She sighed and decided to check out the book and go back to her dorm because the library would close soon.

Walking back to the table where her things still lay out, Hermione absentmindedly stuffed her papers and books into her bag without even alphabetizing them as usual. She snapped the clasp on her bag shut and threw it over her shoulder, pushing in her chair. When she turned away from the table she shrieked quietly, finding that someone was standing right next to her.

"Calm down! It's just me," Harry said quickly, holding his hands up in front of him as Hermione almost hit him with her bag full of books.

"Oh! I'm sorry Harry!" she pushed back her hair and shook her head, exhaling. Harry picked up the red history book from the table. "I came down to see if you were still awake this late. You should really go to bed."

"I had to do this History homework."

Harry squinted at the title of the book he was holding in the fading lantern-light. "Hermione, this assignment isn't due until next week! Loosen up a little." He chuckled and smiled, and after a moment she smiled back.

They walked away from the table – slowly, because of all the books they were carrying. After checking out Hermione's new reading materials, they headed down the ground floor hall towards the staircases.

They were just going up the first flight of stairs past a wall of faceted windows when a large grey shape shot past outside. The friends stopped and searched for what had moved past.

The grey shape appeared again and hovered by the window, making a kind of heavy flapping motion.

"Buckbeak!" Hermione shouted, putting her hand on the window. Harry ran back down the stairs and Hermione followed just behind him. Pushing open a small wooden door at the bottom, they emerged into a cool autumn night.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I know, I know, not very exciting yet. I promise the next chapter is longer and more juicy!**

**Please review! I love writing, but I'm not very good and I'm sure you have some unique insight on what I can do to improve. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Moonlight and Passion

**Author's Note:  
**Well, here's the second chapter. If you're a big fan of Hermione/Ron, this chapter may be a little upsetting. Hope it's not too long, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, so please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Moonlight and Passion**

Some of the trees on the Hogwarts grounds still had deep green leaves on them, and they shivered one by one in a breeze. Leaves on the ground stirred up under Buckbeak as he came down on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. His grey wing tips brushed the grass on the down-strokes of his flapping, and the strokes quickened until his hooves touched the ground. He shook his speckled wings and folded them back.

Trying not to make too much noise on the fallen leaves, the two students ran across the lawn. Buckbeak trotted forward to meet them, but Harry slowed suddenly. He held Hermione back with his arm.

"What?"

He froze and looked at Buckbeak, standing up straight and keeping silent. Confused, Hermione wanted to ask Harry what was happening, but she kept still and didn't say a word, listening to the wind. Buckbeak had stopped too and was now standing noiselessly, inspecting Harry without flinching. The hippogriff's amber eyes gleamed in the unobstructed moonlight, focusing on Harry's green ones.

After a tense, motionless minute that was hushed except for soft night noises, Harry made one slow step forward, then bowed his head to Buckbeak. The beast did the same without hesitation. Harry reached forward with a slender hand, and Buckbeak trotted forward to touch his shining black beak to it.

Hermione let out a long breath. Buckbeak turned to her, but she didn't dare to put her hand out. Somehow the long moment of silence had made her remember he was still a dangerous creature, even though he had done no harm to anyone except Malfoy. At the same time she felt impressed by Harry. He seemed to have a special connection with all animals, while Hermione only had grumpy old Crookshanks.

"What's this?" Harry knelt down to get a better look at something tied to Buckbeak's front leg. The creature didn't move as Harry carefully pulled at it. It wasn't a note, but instead a long, flat package.

Sitting on his knees, Harry untied the string around it and folded back the brown paper. He lifted the edge of the lid of an unmarked box, leaving an opening less than an inch wide that only he could see into. Moonlight shone over the object inside, and he immediately shut it.

Hermione, who had been leaning over him, said, "What is it?" She tried to look at his face, but his expression was unreadable. She thought whatever was in the package had to be from Sirius - he sometimes sent Buckbeak to Hogwarts to deliver things - so she stopped at that. Perhaps it was something personal. She knew Harry was feeling more troubled than anyone lately, and decided not to bother him.

Harry stood up quickly, shoving the small package in his pocket.

"It's from Sirius." He looked at Hermione. "Oh, sorry. You must know that."

Hermione nodded, waiting to hear what Harry's godfather had sent him. Looking up and shrugging dismissively, he said, "It's nice to see you, Bucky." He ruffled the feathers on the hippogriff's neck, and Buckbeak made a low warbling noise and stamped on the leaves. Hermione looked into his shining amber eyes again, and they were staring right into hers knowingly. They looked like they could see right through her, right into her soul. Harry didn't seem to notice; he only continued to stroke Buckbeak.

Hermione coughed.

Harry took his hand away and put it in his pocket, then looked at the moon. There were no clouds that night; the moon cast its soft light over the castle and grounds. Though it was much darker than daytime, the moonlight seemed to reveal much more about this place, giving everything a beautiful, delicate feel and illuminating the smallest details for only night-dwellers to see. Every pane of each intricate window in the castle glimmered; ripples on the lake all caught the eerie light.

The scene gave Hermione a strange sense of power; it made her feel feminine and mature. She realized she had grown up a lot in the last few years, both mentally and physically. She felt tingly all over. Staring into the motherly moon, it seemed as though this was the first time she felt like a real woman. The moonlight made her more confident than she could ever remember feeling, and she wanted to throw her robes off and wander through the night in her most natural state, free to absorb all the wonderful, pure sights the night revealed. She felt positively brilliant.

Then she realized Harry was still standing behind her, and felt profoundly embarrassed, even though none of these thoughts had left her head. She turned quickly back to Harry. "Shouldn't we be going?" she said, barely speaking above a whisper. Harry didn't hear her. He was still gazing at the moon. Hermione thought he must be thinking very deeply, because his emerald pupils didn't move at all until a soft flapping could be heard as Buckbeak flew past the moon and over the forest's treetops. Both Harry's and Hermione's eyes followed him out of sight.

When Hermione turned back around, Harry had moved closer. He looked straight at her, seeming to have had snapped out of his trance.

"You look even more beautiful in the moonlight," Harry said, smiling in a sweet way Hermione had never seen before. She now felt like she was dreaming, and Harry's sentence floated around in her head for a minute before she registered what he had said.

Hermione didn't blush or look away like she would normally have done. She instead studied his face.

Lit up by the full moon behind Hermione, his face looked familiar but unusually handsome and perfect. Looking into his eyes, she could see every beautiful shade of green she could imagine in this light. A little startled by her own thoughts again, and feeling that she was getting too mushy, she focused on Harry's hair. The black shocks stood up everywhere. Hermione had never done anything but criticize it and tell him to use a comb on it. Now she looked at the mess and found herself thinking … it was really … cute. She wanted to look away to stop these ridiculous thoughts from coming into her head, but she found she couldn't. Then suddenly she blurted out something that surprised both herself and her friend.

"I love you, Harry." She hadn't been even thinking to say it, but it felt perfect and true coming out of her mouth.

Harry took her hands and pulled her even closer. She didn't pull away. Harry's hands were a little warmer than hers. His eyes were gleaming more than ever - whether from happiness or sadness Hermione could not tell.

"I love you too."

Then he pulled her into a hug. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Tears came to her eyes, she didn't know quite why. Their embrace tightened without their realizing it, their bodies pressed together. Hermione was crying into Harry's shoulder quietly, but he didn't do anything, just held her tighter. Then she felt him lift his head, and she did so too. Both of them at once leaned into a gentle kiss.

When their lips touched Hermione felt electrified. Then the excitement melted into extraordinary warmth, and she leaned in more. Harry placed his hand on the back of her head, and the kiss got deeper and more passionate. They sank down slowly until they were on the soft grass, still in their sweet embrace.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I've never written anything even slightly romantic in my life, so chances are this is not the most smoking-hot scene you've ever read. I hope it gets the point across though. Chapter Three coming soon! Please please please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Next Day

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter. It would be cool if I did, because I that would mean I'm rich. But I don't.

**Author's Note:** Phew! I'm cranking out chapters as fast as I can. I hope there aren't any gigantic mistakes. If there is one, tell me in a review! If there's not, still comment on the story! I would really appreciate reviews!

Thanks, and here's the third chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3– The Next Day**

The next morning, sunlight passed through the window in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory by Hermione's bed. The curtains of her four-poster were all drawn, so she didn't notice the light until Lavender pulled the corner of the drapes back, whispering, "Rise and shine. You're going to miss breakfast!" Hermione opened her eyes, but her dorm-mate had already disappeared from her bed-side. She heard the dorm door shut.

Sitting up, she pulled the drapes back all the way, and squinted into the unwelcome light. The grounds outside looked cheery and welcoming through the window, just like normal. Hermione moved her feet to the floor, stretching her arms. She ached all over. Remembering she had been up late last night bent over a desk in the library, she got up off the bed to get clothes out of her trunk. She looked down and saw she still had yesterday's robes on. _I must have been too tired from studying to change_, she thought distantly.

The only person left in the room was Lavender. She was sitting on the end of her bed across the room and staring right at Hermione, a smug expression on her face.

"Morning," Hermione said to her, faking a smile, then bending over her trunk. Lavender giggled.

Hermione stood up with new robes in her arms. "What?" She ran a hand through her hair, sleepy and confused.

"You and Potter sure are getting along well."

Hermione froze with her back turned to Lavender. Her arms stiffened and she dropped her clothes. All the events of last night came back to her, striking her like lightning. The hippogriff, the parcel, the moonlight, the embrace, the _kiss_ …

Everything had escalated uncontrollably after that point.

Hermione suddenly felt very sick.

Waves of guilt washed over her and she quickly sat on her bed. Lavender sauntered over and picked up the rumpled clothes from the floor.

"We're friends, me and him," Hermione blurted, looking up urgently at Lavender.

"I know." She grinned knowingly.

Hermione felt foolish, wondering how much her roommate had seen. She took the clothes from her and set them on her lap, smoothing the fabric under her hands.

Lavender looked like she would burst. "It was absolutely adorable! You two came into the common room holding each other's hands like your lives depended on it!"

Hermione blushed and gripped the sweater she was holding.

"And don't think I didn't see that little smooch at the end!" said Lavender like she had discovered the world's most elusive secret.

The bushy-haired girl stopped kneading the sweater. Was this all Lavender had seen?

"Well… yeah, you caught us," she said, looking up and smiling guiltily as best she could.

"Oh, I knew it!"

"Knew what!"

Lavender stared. "You two _fancy_ each other!"

Hermione let out a long breath. _Breathe, just breathe for now, _she thought.

"Well. I'll see you at breakfast then." Lavender turned briskly and walked to the door.

"You won't tell anybody!" Hermione insisted.

Lavender looked over her shoulder, her hand on the gold doorknob. "I won't say a word." She winked, then turned and left in a blur.

Hermione sat helplessly on the bed. _What the HELL were we thinking yesterday?! _Now she was feeling very sore all over, and in places that had never felt sore before. What happened last night couldn't be true. She refused to let it be true.

Hermione picked some grass off the skirt she was still wearing. Then she was shocked to realize there were huge grass stains all over her clothes and body. She ripped off the clothes quickly and threw them under her bed. _I need a shower_, she thought.

* * *

Walking through the Great Hall, showered and in clean robes, Hermione tried to keep her cool. She felt like every person that glanced her way would read the ineffable shame on her face and shout to the whole school. _Look everybody! Hogwarts' finest student is a _slut_!_

She kept her head down as she strode past the long rows of students eating breakfast.

Hermione's usual spot was open, across from Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table. She sat down between Ginny and Fred. Ron was directly opposite her, with Harry to his left and Lavender Brown seated to the right. Lavender met Hermione's eyes, smirked, did a little eyebrow raise, and then shot a glance at Harry. Hermione pressed her lips together and looked away quickly.

"Late start eh, Hermy?" Ron said through a mouthful of hash browns.

"Don't call me that." She sternly snapped at Ron, frowning.

"Well cripes, I was just wondering how your morning was!" Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged.

Hermione sighed quietly and felt bad. She just felt like the entire world was against her, like she'd be found out any second.

There was a great rustling as a mass of owls entered the hall from above and dispersed to deliver mail to students.

Ron's owl dropped a thick envelope onto his fried eggs. He retrieved it from the plate, saying, "Blimey. One week into beginning of term and me mum's sending me a bloody novel in the mail." He pulled out a wad of papers handwritten in what looked like Molly Weasley's cursive. He muttered as he began reading the long letter.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a knowing look while Ron was distracted. She stared at him, hoping for her dear life that he wouldn't say anything about last night. Did guys even talk with each other about things like that? ..._'Hey, morning Ron, so guess who I shagged last night!?'_ The thought of Harry revealing that was petrifying, but if Hermione knew anything about him, there was no way he'd act like that. She'd never wanted to talk to him so badly. Perhaps they could slip away somewhere to talk on their way to the first class? His expression was again unreadable. Hermione felt sure for now that Harry wouldn't say anything about the occurrence here.

* * *

**Please review - tell me what you think and make suggestions for what should happen! Please please please! Chapter Four is almost here, and it actually has to do with the plot. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Astronomy Closet

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter, I don't, and never will. Writing "fictional" stories about the series is the closest I can get.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is pretty dang short compared to the others, but it's something. It didn't feel right grouping it in with other chapters, so it gets its own title.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Astronomy Closet**

As Hermione climbed the stairs to the dormitory that evening, she slowed down and stopped at the window on the spiral staircase, looking over the grounds. It was night again, but clouds shrouded the moon, and there were no lights on the lawn except for a dim one from Hagrid's hut.

Hermione reviewed the day in her mind. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but she had felt tense and distracted. She still hadn't been able to make sense of what had happened; thinking all day about it hadn't produced any kind of conclusion for her, even when she replayed the moonlit scene in her mind, imagining alternate endings. It didn't help that Harry hadn't said anything to her the entire day about it. They needed to talk.

As if answering to her thoughts, a call drifted up the stairs.

"Hermione," said Harry's voice, just loud enough for her to hear. She ran down the stairs quietly.

When she met him at the bottom, he whispered, "Would you come with me please?"

Hermione nodded wordlessly.

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over both of them, and taking each others hands, they exited into the hall as quietly as ghosts.

Harry led Hermione to the astronomy supplies closet. The staircases they needed to cross didn't move while they were on them, so they got there quickly. Muttering a quick spell, Harry unlocked the door and they both slipped into the dark room.

Once inside, Harry lit his wand and took the cloak off them. The wand-light reflected spyglasses and brass telescopes, as well as many stargazing instruments used for classes.

They stood close together, but didn't say anything yet. Hermione suddenly lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Harry. Hermione felt like as long as she held on to him, she wouldn't have to face whatever happened next.

"I haven't told anybody," Harry finally whispered.

"Me either."

They drew away from each other enough to talk face-to face. Harry was looking at Hermione like something was wrong. She had no idea what to say. Could they both continue on as normal the rest of the year as long as they both kept the secret?

"So what are we to do?" Hermione said.

Harry now gave her a startlingly concerned look.

Hermione's heart sank. "What is it?" she said after a while.

"Aren't you worried at all?"

"About what!"

Harry's face was like stone. "We didn't use any protection."

Hermione's breath caught, and her hands went up to cover her mouth. Harry pulled a box from the side of the room, and she sat on it. Hermione's head was spinning, and she felt like she was seeing through fuzz, like there sometimes was on muggle televisions.

Why had this thought not crossed her mind yet? She had to find out if she was pregnant.

* * *

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it, no matter how short it is! Thanks, and Chapter Five is almost done!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Finding a Spell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. I'm not J. K. Rowling. Please don't sue.

**Author's Note:** If you're wondering why the heck my chapters are so short, it's because I have a short attention span, and I'm sure some of you people out there are the same. I'm working on it, sorry. Once I've published enough chapters, you can skip ahead to the exciting stuff. I don't blame you, I'm a terrible rambler.

Until then, here's the fifth chapter of the Moonlight Stone.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Finding a Spell**

The next day at lunchtime, instead of going with the mass of other students to the Great Hall, Hermione went straight for the library. If there was a chance she could find some information on pregnancy there, she was going to find out. In all her studying, magical pregnancy wasn't something she was an expert on.

Inside the librarian didn't look up when she passed, but said, "Good day, Hermione."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Pince," she replied, not stopping her quick stride.

As she had expected, she couldn't find anything on the normal shelves on the subject she needed. It looked like Hermione would have to come again at night.

Heading back to the common room that evening for bed, Hermione whispered to Harry, "Can I use your invisibility cloak?"

Harry nodded without questioning her.

In his dormitory, he took the cloak from the bottom of his trunk and told Ron he'd left a book in the common room. Ron was nearly asleep already, so he just grunted.

Harry handed the cloak to Hermione at the bottom of the dormitory stairs.

"Thanks so much, Harry," Hermione said, taking the silver fabric in her arms.

"No problem," he said, but Hermione had already disappeared beneath the cloak.

In the library Hermione made a beeline for the restricted section. Once between the dusty shelves covered in creepy-looking leather-bound books, Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered, and she could just make out the titles written on the spines. After less than five minutes she found a book titled _Healthy Pregnancy in the Magical World_. It was light pink and had flowers on the cover. Hermione blew the dust off it and slid it into her bag. She rearranged the books surrounding the one that was now missing so it wouldn't look too suspicious with the displaced dust. Then she crept across the castle, back into the astronomy closet. She didn't want to be seen in the dormitory room reading this book at night.

Most of the contents of the book disgusted and terrified Hermione. The side effects of pregnancy were awful: vomiting, weird food cravings, dramatic mood swings… not to mention the discomfort having one's stomach stretch and balloon up to accommodate for the "little bundle of joy". The delicate flowers on the cover of the book did nothing to make this female process look less scary.

But Hermione had known about all that already; what she needed was an indicator to find out if she would have to go through all of it at her young age. _There must be some kind of test somewhere_, she thought, losing hope by the second.

Finally she flipped a page and found just what she needed: a spell to determine what was happening inside her body. _Femina Proscenda Ostendia, _it said. Just what she needed. The wand movements were diagrammed beside the key words.

It was that easy? Hermione read some details. She wouldn't be able to use the charm for a week.

"Oh, hell," she said out loud. There was no way she could have a baby, especially as a student at Hogwarts. This could ruin her grades, her reputation, her friendships - pretty much her whole life. She shivered. Whatever she could do to keep this from happening, Hermione had to know right now. Having an abortion was possible in the magical world, and it was easier than muggle abortions, but if she could prevent it now, she would.

She frantically started flipping pages again. There must be ways to prevent pregnancy at this point, before it was too late to do anything. There it was - she found a list of potions that were supposed to help encourage the fertilization process, as well as other ones to neutralize it. There were a few spells with similar purposes a few pages later.

She was going to need to break into the potion stores.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Please review and tell me! Chapter six coming up!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ron's Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the Harry Potter series. Well, I own hardcover copies of the books... but you know what I mean. This story is totally fictional.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, no action yet. Ho-hum. Hey, I just noticed the last chapter has exactly 777 words. Maybe I'll have good luck! :D

Here's chapter six.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Ron's Confrontation**

The first class of the next day was Transfiguration. The students were to practice turning buttons into bluebirds. Hermione wasn't concentrating and couldn't get it right, even though she had practically mastered the spell just the other day. The best she could get at the end of class was a dumb little brown bird. It hopped around on her desk and made sharp chirps until she had a splitting headache.

In Potions, Hermione kept feeling nervous that Snape had noticed the many ingredients missing from his stores. Indeed, he looked a little more mean and accusing than usual. She didn't raise her hand, and nothing happened during that class.

From there the three friends went outside to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was outside his hut, tending to what looked like a baby gargoyle in a short pen.

"Don' worry, 'e can't fly jus' yet. Yer fine jus' long as ye don' reach in an ask fer trouble," Hagrid said, tossing a little dead bird into the pen, probably from the Transfiguration class earlier that day. The gargoyle crawled over and pecked hungrily at it.

"Now then, open yer books to the chapter on gargoyles," he shouted over the grotesque chewing noises, to the crowd of students. They stroked the spines of their growling textbooks to keep them from biting when they were opened. As Hagrid began explaining gargoyles' natural habitats, Hermione kept glancing at the tree on a hill a way off, under which she had spent a good part of last night. She stared right at the place where the grass was matted down slightly.

She shook her head and tried to pay attention to the lesson. Opening her book, Hagrid continued, "Gargoyles take residence on old buildings, and can change the color of their skin to match their surroundings. They prey on small birds tha' land on 'em thinkin' they're jus' part o' the building."

The gargoyle hiccupped and looked up, staring straight up at Hermione. She buried her face in the book.

* * *

Walking back up to the Gryffindor common room after dinner, Hermione didn't respond when the pictures lining the staircases greeted her. She didn't mean to be rude; she was too caught up in her own thinking to notice.

She, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville were walking up in a group. When they had all reached the portrait of the fat lady, the group stopped.

"Password?" the lady asked. Nobody spoke.

"What's the password, Hermione?" Seamus said after a moment.

Hermione looked up.

"What?" She realized where she was. "… Oh, sorry … I don't know." She said awkwardly, not believing she couldn't remember this week's password. She had been thinking hard and she hadn't gotten her thoughts together yet.

"Well, none of us know. We thought you did," Seamus said.

"It's pretty much your job to know!" Ron said impatiently.

"No," she insisted. "It isn't. You guys just cannot be so dependent on me. I'm not perfect one hundred percent of the time!"

"It's been your entire life goal to be perfect! Now we're all going to spend the night in the hall." Ron huffed.

Percy Weasley strode to the front of the group.

"Tea and crumpets," he said to the lady, and the portrait-door swung open. Ron was first to go in, Hermione trailing at the end of the group.

In the common room, Ron grabbed Hermione by her book bag before she could go into the girls' dormitory. He pulled her over to the fireplace.

"What is going on with you today?" he demanded .

"What do you mean?" Hermione tried to look nonchalant. It apparently didn't work.

"Something is wrong with you. You haven't been acting like yourself this entire day."

Hermione knew she'd have to give him an excuse, or Ron would never let her go. "I'm… feeling really stressed out."

"Why." Hermione started to say something, but Ron interrupted, "Exams aren't for ages. You-know-who hasn't been sighted anywhere for a while. It seems like this year at Hogwarts might just turn out normal!"

Hermione's guilt was reaching a level too high for her to bear. If Ron found out what had happened last night, he would just die. Or worse, kill Harry, then die, leaving Hermione to live in shame the rest of her life.

"Okay, okay. I didn't want to tell you. It's…I'm just having feminine issues."

Ron paled and stepped back. His hand went up to rub his head, and he looked away uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh sorry. I… I hope you feel better…" He turned, muttered inaudibly and, embarrassed, speed-walked out of the common room, almost overturning a chair in the process.

"Works like a charm," Hermione said to herself, glad to get Ron off her back.

* * *

**I hope I haven't bored you out of your mind yet. Hermione takes the test in the next chapter, I promise! (Yeah, most pregnancy fan fictions have the test in the first chapter. Maybe a bad choice on my part?) Please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Test - Luna's Kindness

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine, and I take no credit for anything created by J. K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the chapter where the story really begins. Conveniently, it is the seventh chapter, a lucky magical number. :) Maybe I should have started the story here. Oh well.

Enjoy Chapter Seven!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Test/Luna's Kindness  
**

When almost a week had passed, Hermione was more nervous than before. The secret wasn't out and Ron left her alone, but she was shaky anyway. She stole handfuls of ingredients from Snape's precious potions cabinet during the night, and brewed all of them in the abandoned girls' bathroom daily after dinner.

Every evening she went there, Moaning Myrtle floated up and demanded to know what she was making. Hermione was sure Myrtle thought that she was up to something really naughty, and was spending all her time purposely driving her nuts.

The fourth evening she went, Myrtle was already floating out of her toilet cubicle.

"Well, well, it's my best friend Hermione, back to cook up some more _mysterious_ potions." She gave Hermione a nasty smile, and dived down to meet her at the cauldron sitting on the floor between the sinks and the tall windows. Myrtle lay down on the grimy floor, propping her head on her arms.

One fairly easy potion-brewing later, Hermione poured a good amount of it in a flask, and ran it under water to cool it down. She took out a couple other bottles of potion, uncorked them, and swallowed the contents. After downing the one that she had just brewed, she packed up her things. Tonight, she would be able to use the pregnancy test spell.

Hours later, Hermione was back in the unused girls' restroom, but the sun had set, and the windows let through a very faint glow. There was just enough light to see around. Myrtle had dived back into her toilet long ago.

The spell in the pink book was helpful, but it said that all results were different, and that she had to watch very carefully. It had a chart of colors and what each one meant.

Hermione took her wand out and pointed it at her stomach.

"_Femina Proscenda Ostendia_," she said clearly, her hand trembling. Her wand tip began to glow white. As she watched, a pinpoint of light shone right in the middle of her stomach. She scooted sideways, thinking it was a beam of moonlight focused on her. When the light didn't move, she pulled up her shirt and stared at her bare skin. A brightness was beginning to grow inside her. It started white like the light on her wand, but changed to gold as it slowly became brighter. Her skin tingled, like it had in the moonlight the other night, but it was mixed with a warm sensation this time. She touched her skin lightly as she lit up like a lantern from the inside, the center of the light right in her midsection. From gold the light transformed to a glowing peach-pink, and Hermione could swear she started to feel fantastic warmth deep in her belly. After a whole minute of this dazzling light-show in her stomach, it faded away, leaving her in near blackness.

Hermione sat there too amazed to move for a while. Then she began to feel anxious again, and lit her wand to see what this meant in the book.

_Congratulations_, it said in cursive. _You are a mother!_

Hermione leaned forward and vomited.

* * *

Shocked, Hermione cried for a long time in the girls' bathroom. After that she walked aimlessly around the castle until she sat on a bench in a hall by the courtyard. She couldn't believe that none of the potions or spells she used had worked.

Getting her thoughts together, Hermione laid out her options. The first way to go was obvious – to carry the child through all nine months. She could only imagine the torment she'd have to go through, carrying a child while also attending school. By the end she'd probably be a wreck. At that point she'd also have to decide whether to keep it or to give it up for adoption. She could do this, or get a magical abortion. That would be a quicker solution, but she wouldn't be saved from any of the shame - the entire school would still notice if she went to the hospital wing and got that done. Thinking about it didn't make her feel any better – she only got the feeling that her brains were scrambled and fried.

She started sobbing again, so she didn't notice when Luna Lovegood walked up quietly. Luna put her hand softly on the crying girl's shoulder, and Hermione looked up.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" she asked kindly. She was wearing a strange dress that looked like white overalls, but with a flowing skirt on the bottom half. The front of the dress had a bunny head with enormous googly eyes sewn into it.

Hermione wanted burst out yelling and tell her everything, but she kept her mouth shut and took a deep breath before she could make a scene.

"It's nothing, really." She sniffled. "Why are _you_ out of bed?"

Luna looked slowly up at the ceiling. "Oh, I was just wandering. I felt like something was wrong," she said, then sat down beside Hermione. "If you tell me what's got you down, I might be able to help." Her voice was calm and gentle, and it floated through the air, quiet enough that nobody could possibly overhear.

"Well…" Luna was Hermione's second best friend, after Ginny. She already knew that she couldn't confide in Ginny – everyone knew that the redhead had a crush on Harry, and she would hate Hermione for what she had done. Luna was the one person she could trust to keep a secret, other than Harry.

She sighed. "Luna, don't tell _anybody_."

Luna nodded, looking at her solemnly.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"You're sure?" Luna didn't sound disbelieving at all.

"Yes."

Luna gave her a supportive hug as Hermione began to break down in tears again. When she calmed down enough to see through her tears, she felt bad about getting the back of Luna's dress wet. After a while, Luna asked, "Who is the father?"

Hesitating, Hermione finally said, "Harry. We … did it on the castle grounds a few nights ago. Ginny is never going to talk to me again once she finds out."

"Why would she be so upset that you're with Harry now?"

"Because Ginny likes Harry! You know that!"

Luna shook her head. "She's been dating Dean Thomas for months. She didn't tell you?"

"No. She didn't." Hermione grimaced. "I think she'd still be angry even now."

"I don't really think so. She's really forgiving, and she's never had a bad temper. I could ask her if she still loves Harry - do you want me to do that?"

Luna looked like a darling little fawn with her huge, shining eyes. Nodding, Hermione wiped her face. "What am I supposed to do?"

Luna took Hermione's hand. "If it was me, I would keep my child. I would take it as a blessing." She broke off and looked at Hermione's midsection with the smallest smile. "But this is your choice. Do you really love Harry?"

"Yes."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. I will as soon as I see him."

"Okay, good. Are you going to tell the headmaster too?"

"I don't know. At least not right now. I don't want to."

Luna gave a little amused expression. "They're going to notice eventually. That is, if you keep it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You should tell Harry first though. It's best to take this one step at a time." She gave Hermione another tight hug, then they went back to the common room.

* * *

**I finally got some reviews, so now I can do FAN RESPONSES! :D**

_Shamzika:_

Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far. Yes, I intended Harry and Hermione (and all their friends) to be around 14/15 years old. Any younger and that would be _really_ sick of me. Sirius' present is pretty cool, and it's not something a guy would normally send to another guy. As for the Granger thing, I totally agree about her parents reacting unrealistically. I'll do my best to make it realistic. Thanks again!**  
**

**Updates will be slower from now on, because I haven't written the next chapters yet. I'm not gonna give up though! Stay tuned for when Hermione tells Harry in Chapter Eight!**

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment. I really appreciate it! Thx :P**


	8. Chapter 8 - Telling Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Have you read the other chapters? If so, you should know by now. (Why am I putting a disclaimer before every single chapter anyway?!)

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I appreciate it very much! As for those of you who have read the whole story so far and not left a single comment... please leave one in this chapter! It would make me very happy. :)

Thanks, and here's chapter eight of the Moonlight Stone.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Telling Harry**

On their way back, Hermione and Luna didn't talk. Before they were even halfway up the series of rumbling staircases leading to the Gryffindor common room, they ran right into Harry, who had been sprinting around the castle searching for Hermione. His eyes were exhausted-looking and had dark circles beneath them, and his skin was pale. His worried expression revealed that he had hardly slept at all that entire week.

He'd wanted to be with Hermione to take the test, but there had been a mandatory beginning-of-year quidditch practice that he couldn't miss without raising suspicion all over the school. He'd intended on getting back in time to go with her anyway, but the practice had dragged on far longer than Harry anticipated. He had ended up making a series of lame excuses to the captain, Oliver Wood, to try and leave practice early. Oliver had eventually gotten tired of Harry saying he was sick and had released him to go to the hospital wing for his strange and sudden outbreak of illnesses. The rest of the team had tried to make sure he was all right, but he left the field before they could catch up with him.

Now he stood in front of Hermione and Luna in the middle of a stone staircase that was slowly turning clockwise. He ran forward and grabbed Hermione, breathing hard like he'd just run up the side of a mountain.

Instead of asking where the hell she had been this whole time, Harry took his eyes off Hermione for a moment to look around.

"We need somewhere to talk."

Hermione pointed to a hallway nearby. The two of them finished crossing the staircase they were on with Luna.

They walked down the small passage, and through a door at the end they came onto a small balcony overlooking the lake. The air was still outdoors, but it was chilly.

"Would you like for me to stay inside?" Luna asked.

"No, you can come out here if you want. It's fine," Hermione answered. Luna closed the door and leaned against the side rail. None of the students on the balcony had coats on, so they stood shivering and rubbing their arms.

The moon was still covered up by dark clouds, but there was a break in the haze directly above, through which clusters of stars were visible. They glittered slowly as the gap threatened to close up over the entire sky.

"Did the test work?"

Hermione nodded, already beginning to tear up. Harry felt that he didn't even have to ask the next question, but he did anyway.

"What did it say?"

She stared into his eyes as tears fell down her face and made dark spots on the stone floor of the balcony.

"I'm pregnant."

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms all the way around her tightly. Hermione told him everything that had happened between sobs, barely able to breathe. He nodded throughout her explanation, rubbing her back. They swayed slowly together, synchronizing their thoughts and feelings.

When Hermione finished explaining, Harry said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. That was a big mistake." They were both silent for a while.

After what seemed like an hour of hugging and slowly rocking back and forth, they detached enough to talk again. They both knew what the next question was - they could see it in each other's eyes.

Harry was first to speak. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

Harry was about to say that she needed to decide, but something made him stop and imagine how Hermione must feel at that moment. She was completely lost for words, her eyes red and puffy. Amazed she hadn't run out of tears already, he felt sorry for her. He understood that he just needed to be there for her now. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

"That's okay. You don't need to decide right now."

"Okay, Harry."

A sigh came from the other end of the balcony. Harry and Hermione's heads turned as they remembered Luna was still there. Her eyes were glistening too, and she wiped them on her sleeve.

"Sorry. That was really sweet," she said through a stuffy nose.

Hermione smiled. "That's okay." She looked down and put a hand over her belly.

"Even though I didn't want this to happen right now, it's still incredible. I'm going to be a mother." Her eyes filled with amazement as she started thinking about what this meant.

"I'm excited too," Harry said, holding her by the head and waist. Luna walked over and joined them in a group hug, a center of warmth in the cold night.

* * *

In the common room, Hermione sat on a couch and watched as Harry neatly stacked new logs in the fireplace. He started a fire with his wand, then sat down with her. Luna had gone up to the dormitory after reassuring Hermione that everything was going to be fine. Now Harry and her couldn't bear to split up and go to their separate rooms, so they were stuck out in the warm, circular room that was now flickering and glowing softly with the flames.

"We're going to tell Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning."

"No!"

"What do you mean, 'no'? There's no way around it." Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You're going to need special care from now on. We're telling as soon as possible," Harry continued firmly. "I'll be there with you. It won't be as bad as you think it will be."

Hermione was hardly convinced. "The whole entire school will know about us in an instant!"

"Who cares if everyone knows? I want you to be cared for while you're going through this. It's the biggest responsibility you've ever had."

Hermione let out a sigh mixed with a yawn. She knew there was no way around telling, but it was still going to be difficult. Most people probably wouldn't believe her at first. In fact, she probably wouldn't believe it herself if it weren't for the strange warmness she felt all the time now. A thought that had been nagging at the back of her mind came back now.

"What about Ron? I don't know how he's going to deal with this."

"He's going to have to," Harry said. "Whatever happens with him – or with anything, I'm not going to leave your side. We're together from now on." He moved closer to Hermione, and she kissed his face, then lay back on him.

"I guess so."

They lay there in the cozy room for the remainder of the night, chatting like nothing had changed between them. The moon was setting by the time that they fell asleep.

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:**

_scarlettabby_: Thank you! McGonagall response coming up. :)

_Anarra_: Thanks! This story takes place in year... three and a half... sort of... whatever makes sense to you.

* * *

**Review! Please! I don't even care if it's one word long! Any feedback is valuable to me, and I will take ALL reviews into consideration.**

**Thanks for reading, and if you have any comments, opinions, criticism or suggestions, please review below or send me a PM! I check this site regularly (_even when I'm not posting_) and will respond to all messages/reviews. You can check my "current status" on my profile to see what I'm up to, and I'll have a notification on there if I'm going on hiatus and can't check up for a while. **

**I'll be rewriting the story a lot, but I really need more reviews if I'm going to continue with this one. Please take some time to review! **

******Thanks again! :)**


End file.
